


After Hannukah

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	After Hannukah

"MajorCarter. I am confused by these holidays."

Teal'C's confusion in no way stopped him from ably and efficiently assisting in the erection of tree (fake, but Sam surreptiously sprayed Pine Scent stuff in the air, making Daniel hide in the kitchen, which was also where the brandy and eggnog was, so, a win-win), the hanging of lights, the tinseling of the staircase, and the hanging of mistletoe over the front foyer.

"What's confusing about them?"

He held out his hand and Sam put the staplegun in it. "On Chulak we observed the change of the seasons, and various days of the gods. Here among the Tauri, there is Ramadan, which ended recently. And Hannukah. And Christmas, requiring the hanging of colored lights. And Solstice. And --"

She took the staplegun back and used it, deftly, pinning a strand of tinsel to the wall. "Yeah, OK. First, this is a conversation you should have with Daniel, not me."

"He is sneezing and drinking brandy in the kitchen with ColonelONeill."

Sam smiled. "Our very own holiday tradition."

That got an eyebrow. "Indeed."

THE END


End file.
